gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 179
Title- Date- June 4th, 2013 Previous Chapter → 178 Next Chapter → 180 Synopsis Mikan has finally been reunited with Natsume, Narumi and even Goshima after being expelled from the academy four years ago. However, with her memories erased, she doesn't have a clue who they are and what their connection to her is. However, when she looks at Natsume, she has a strange but strong feeling that she has met him before and the feelings of love she has for the person she doesn't remember are the same as she looks at Natsume. She describes the feeling of touching and even looking at Natsume as if her blood is going to boil. Natsume greets Mikan by touching her chest and commenting that her breasts have grown a bit, which angers and embarasses her. she tries to run away from him while screaming at him that he is a pervert, but Natsume is unfazed by her outburst and Narumi is amused by it. Right then, Mikan hears more people calling out to Natsume and teasing him for sexually harassing Mikan after he finally got to see her again. She turns to see a 16-year-old Ruka and Tsubasa and Tono, who are now adults. They are thrilled to see Mikan and greet her, but she is confused even more about who they are and how they know her. When she looks at Ruka, who happily greets her, she also senses that she has met him before and is amazed by his princely looks. Knowing that Mikan is obviously confused of the situation and has no recollection of who they all are, Narumi takes the time to introduce himself and the others to Mikan, and admitts the purpose of their arrival: they have come to take her back to Alice Academy, with her grandfather's consent, because they made a promise to her that they would reunite with her in the future. Narumi explains that her memories were erased to protect her and her friends. Mikan, however, thinks they want to kidnap her when they mean they came to take her away, and she begins to run away. Natsume jumps in front of her to stop her, and pulls her into an embrace. He then lets out an emotional outburst; he begins by berating her for leaving him behind and forgetting about him when he was never given a chance to see her again, and she can never understand how he felt when he woke up in the hospital and learned of her departure. However, he tells her that his feelings for her have never changed, and he has spent the last four years searching for her. He also tells her that even if she has lost her memories, especially of their Alice stones, she still belongs to him. Overwhelmed by his intense love for her, Mikan realizes that her feelings for the unknown person she had loved are exactly the same with Natsume and wonders if he had been the boy she loved in the past. As she returns his hug, she feels something in his pocket, and Natsume pulls out the bag containing her tiny Alice stone, the first one she gave to Natsume when they were 12-years-old. Natsume hopes that by returning the Alice stone to Mikan, its proper owner, she will regain her memories, especially him. He gives it to her, and when she takes it, it is suddenly absorbed into the palm of her hand, which means that she has regained some of her Alice. Narumi, Ruka, Tsubasa, and Tono are shocked to witness Mikan regain her Alice when they had believed it was impossible four years ago. After a brief moment of silence, Mikan starts to cry and calls Natsume by his name, and smiles in happiness when she realizes that the teenager she is looking at is actually Natsume. Overjoyed that she has finally regained her memories and still loves him, Natsume and Mikan share a happy reunion and embrace as everyone watches, including Ruka who remembers Hotaru. Then, Narumi, Tsubasa, and Tono begin asking Mikan if she remmebers them and she says yes. When she looks at Ruka, she happily greets him, and he does the same, and is happy that she is back in his life but is more happy that she can finally be with Natsume. In the climax, Mikan is seen laughing with her boyfriend and friends as they enjoy their reunion. Referbacks *Chapter 145(Alice Stones) Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions * Will Mikan get to see Hotaru again? * Will Hotaru and Subaru reappear? * Will Hotaru and Ruka end up as a couple? * Will Natsume and Mikan return to Alice Academy as Middle Student Division Student? * Will Natsume and the others attend the school that Mikan go to right now? Memorable Moments * Mikan reunites with Ruka, Tsubasa, and Tono as well. * Mikan regains her Alice and memories. * Natsume explained to Mikan his hurt feelings when she had left him four years ago and how his feelings for her have not changed and the two share a happy reunion. * Two of Mikan's wishes from her journal have been fulfilled: 1) Go to the beach with her friends 2) See her grandfather *Natsume is still a bit of a pervert for he touched Mikan's chest. Quotes Category:Chapter